mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas Base Profile (Trisell)
Basic Information Sex: Female Age: Atlas takes the form of a mid-teenager. At the point of this bio being made, she is only a few weeks-months old. Species: Origin Identity, though Atlas takes the appearance similar to that of a black horned lizard Height: Atlas is about 5% taller than the average mobian. Weight: Atlas is able to maintain a light 50 pounds. Nationality: Atlas does not truly have a nationality, but it could be implied that she leans toward a more Eastern Asian influence. Backstory Origin Atlas crash-landed in the current home-city of Codi and Cooper: inadvertently causing massive destruction to the downtown area she landed in. At the time, she was just a pile of space sand basically, not even conscious yet, and certainly not aware of what caused her to go blasting through space and crash-landing. Regardless, she was soon found by Codi and Cooper. Slowly the strange black sand began to move, and gradually form into a vaguely humanoid/mobian-looking female figure. She had no actual memory of her past, but was generally educated on the basics: numbers, letters, time, etc. Some random information was in there as well, but for the most part, a basic slate. While interacting with Codi and Cooper, the sand person began gradually developing a personality from the kind of responses received from the two. They had to leave soon of course, what with the destruction and arriving forces to investigate. Realizing her ability to shapeshift, the sand-like entity took on Codi’s appearance, and played around with some colors here and there. Codi and Cooper did have to leave eventually, however, and the sand girl was left to try and figure out what she was meant to do. When Codi and Cooper got to their house, she was there again, having decided to make her default appearance that of a black horned lizard of sorts. While cautious about the matter, Codi and Cooper decided to directly befriend the being, and gave her the name “Atlas”. Some time progressed, and though Atlas was very unsure about her place on this new world—and a bit guilt-ridden about the destruction she caused—she was gradually welcomed into Codi’s family, being adopted by Codi’s parents. Before things could get too comfortable, however, there was an electricity-based villain appearing in the city. Codi, Cooper, and Atlas went to confront the villain, and in the process, Atlas discovered more of her abilities, that being some kind of energy she could shoot outward. The villain was forced to retreat due to lack of knowledge surrounding Atlas, no doubt to return more prepared to counteract the new addition to Codi’s crew. Further Adventures Over time, Atlas became more comfortable considering herself part of Codi’s family, and would often hang out with Codi and Cooper. They discovered an abandoned G.U.N. base from years past, and after a brief adventure with a time-traveler named “Professor Paradox”, found the base modified to suit them: complete with a logo matching the omnitrix symbol Codi was associated with. Appearance Atlas is a black-skin/scaled lizard-form Identity. Most of her body is covered in smooth seamless scales, with white-gray scales at the sides of her head, bracing her neck, down her spine, lining her arms, at the back end of her shoulders, two at her chest and just below her knees. The underside of her feet and fingers have grey padded scales as well. Her Irises are white surrounded by yellow and she has black eyelashes with a bright red tongue and sharp teeth. She has two toes, and a slightly longer neck. She is somewhat wide-hipped as well. The back of her head points upward with curving pointed scales. She has no hair, but sports a thick and long black tail with outward-bumping grey scales which fade to a murky green at the end. Typically Atlas wears a black strapless one-piece suit similar to that of a swimming suit. It covers her chest down to the midpoint between her hips and knees, with two neon-yellow/green mid-half-circle downward markings on either side of the hip of the suit. In combination with this, Atlast also wears a pair of wide grey smooth shorts with a blue ring at the waist and a fire-like design on the left leg. Atlas also has a pair of brown-leg-strap sandals with gray bottoms, and on her arm is a forearm-width gold band with a small blue arch at the higher section. Personality Atlas is what most Identities would refer to as a “Frigid Flame” due to her personality type being White-Yellow. White being the color Fear for Identities, and Yellow being that of curiosity and knowledge. Due to her initial interactions, Atlas has developed a somewhat reckless personality as she is quite inquisitive about just about anything. This causes her to often have minimal reactions emotionally to most information, as she focuses more on knowing the whole story. This is not because she is thorough as much as it is that she just can’t stand not knowing most of the time. By nature, she’s very friendly and supportive, often wanting to improve thing she sees, but she is also easily disheartened and worried. She doesn’t tend to get very afraid by actual danger—at least no more so than a typical person would—but she will often assume she’s made a mistake if she feels something is wrong. Atlas cannot always help herself, which will lead her to making quick decisions that she immediately regrets. Despite this, she often maintains a generally perky personality. While not necessarily an optimist, she just tends to forget about being unhappy when something interesting happens, though she can be very easily upset. She does not have a temper, and thus often defaults to sadness or fright when she feels she’s been wrong or more often being the one to have caused harm. Abilities and Experience in Abilities At the point of this bio’s creation, Atlas has minimal experience with her Identity powers. MORPHING She is able to change into virtually any color needed, and has no issue when it comes to looking like other people. On a person-sized scale she can transform into fairly common objects, but she has not attempted anything complex like a vacuum or a gun. She can expand her nanites without straining her consciousness to about 20 square feet. DURABILITY AND REGENERATION Atlas’s nanites are currently durable enough to endure about 1900 Fahrenheit in heat, but in terms of pressure, her ability to maintain nanites together breaks off at about 600 pounds of pressure. While this doesn’t necessarily destroy the nanites, it does cause them to dislodge and often crack. In terms of healing, Atlas can reform her body in about a half-minute from one nanites. ENERGY OUTPUT AND ENERGY TECHNIQUES Atlas can sustain shooting energy blasts of base Chaos Energy up to 12 square feet in size, but the maximum damage output size is at 2 square feet, with the damage output decreasing by 7% with every square foot. Her maximum damage output is enough to destroy amounts comparable to 3 feet of solid concrete in four seconds. The only energy technique Atlas currently knows is teleportation, but she only knows crude teleporting: that being replacing the mass in the location you are in with the mass in the location you’re going to be in. She has not mastered stable teleporting, which involves actually causing a spacial rip for travel which does not displace matter between positions. SPEED AND STRENGTH In her normal structured form, Atlas can easily lift 3 tons, but at her maximum mass expansion, she can lift up to 15 tons. Her maximum speed without propelling herself with Chaos Energy—running—would be 120 MPH as she would not be able to maintain concentration above this speed before her nanites collapsed or she tripped. With Chaos Energy propelling her—say if she were flying—she can go as fast as 500 MPH. Weaknesses Atlas can be harmed by Magical energy particularly as it conflicts with her Chaos energy. She is also distorted by high amounts of magnetism and concentrated sound. Additionally—as with all Identities or at least most—Atlas’s mental instability can be a vulnerability. This can compromise her concentration at times. If she becomes too emotionally unstable, her energy can become self-harming, especially if say she were to become enraged and started blasting energy. Her nanites would be focusing much more on output rather than keeping the energy from overheating and destroying her own body. The Base For Dakota.png|"The Base" (picture of Codi, Atlas, and Cooper, in that order) Category:Characters